Siempre tú
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Porque el universo siempre había conspirado a favor del amor de Stefan y Elena, como lo hizo miles de años atrás por Silas y Amara. No obstante, a veces, una persona puede estar destinada a más de un amor.


_Mi regalo de Navidad para todas las fans de está pareja :) Espero que la disfruten._

_AU. Ambientado 100 años en el futuro, como tengo el breve presentimiento que en la serie de TV Elena va a terminar con Stefan, yo los separo y hago que Damon y Elena se encuentren nuevamente._

_Un abrazo _

_:)_

* * *

**Siempre tú.**

* * *

_"Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro." -_

_**Damon Salvatore (The Vampires Diaries, 3x22)**_

* * *

- No pensé encontrarte aquí.-

Había llegado tan silenciosamente que por un momento se sintió vulnerable ¿Tan distraída estaba que no había escuchado sus pasos? Ladeo un poco la cabeza y clavo sus ojos oscuros en él, quién también parecía tan sorprendido por su presencia como ella misma. Entre todos los lugares del mundo en el que podía hallarse, él se encontraba justo ahí.

- Ni yo a ti.- Susurro.

Un copo de nieve le cayó en la cara provocando que desviara la mirada al cielo, aquella noche nevaría.

- ¿Estás sola? – Preguntó él, volviendo a ganarse su atención.- ¿Y Stefan? –

Ella negó suavemente.

- No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi fue en Paris, hace siete meses.- Respondió, frotándose las manos. Comenzaba a hacer frío, hasta para un ser sobrenatural como ella.

- ¡Ja! Eso sí es una sorpresa.- Clamo.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te cansaste de tanta nobleza en una sola persona? ¿O te aburrió tanto que decidiste partir en busca de aventura?-

Frunció el ceño.

- Ninguna de las dos.- Afirmo, impregnando sus palabras con desaprobación.

- ¿Entonces?- Y aquella pregunta se le antojo real, de verdad estaba preocupado por el rubio. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

- Simplemente, no puedes compartir un siglo con una persona y no desear alejarte un instante de él, un último respiro.- Callo un momento, sabía cómo sus palabras podían ser tomada por terceros. Era una egoísta, o al menos así se sentía.- Así sea el amor de tú vida.- Concluyo cabizbaja.

- ¿Ya no le amas? – Pregunto, la misma interrogante que ella se hacía cada noche.

- Lo amo, pero… - Volvió a guardar silencio. Ese _pero_ que tan profundo tenía clavado en el pecho y que muchas noches le había quitado el sueño, realmente no quería decirlo.

- ¿Pero qué…? –

Y para ese momento Damon Salvatore estaba a solo centímetros de distancia, con sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella y su cálido aliento acariciándole el rostro.

- Necesito que mi cuerpo vuelva a sentirse vivo, y él ya no despierta todo eso que añoro en mí.-

Ambos se mantienen en silencio. Damon posa una de sus fuertes mano en su mejilla, a penas roza la piel, una leve caricia.

- ¿Y él, cómo está? ¿Está bien? – Cuestiona, y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque la imagen de Stefan sufriendo por ella es capaz de remover todo en su interior.

- Lo estará.- Sentencia, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

- ¿Y qué haces en Mystic Fall? –

Y ya son demasiadas peguntas, tantas que le provoca mandarlo al diablo porque ya no es esa niña que su padre interrogaba tras una noche de farra. Pero el tacto de su mano sobre su mejilla quema y ella no está preparada para dejar de sentir ese ardor que se expande desde donde sus pieles se tocan hacia todo su cuerpo. Por eso coloca su mano sobre la de él, entrelaza sus dedos y cubre unos centímetros de distancia, quedando tan cerca de su rostro que es inevitable que sus labios tiemblen anhelantes.

- Porque tenía que comenzar a buscarte en algún lado ¿no? – Sabe que lo ha dejado sin palabras, ella tampoco se cree la respuesta pero es la pura verdad.- ¿Y qué mejor lugar que donde empezó todo?-

- Elena…-

El susurro que brota de sus labios es acallado rápidamente por sus labios. El beso empieza lento, dulce, dos cuerpos reconociéndose después de estar años separados. Pero luego se vuelve más rápido, agresivo, apasionado, ambos se reclaman el haber estado tanto tiempo separado. Se mordisquean, se acarician, y cuando él introduce la lengua dentro de su boca, ella siente que se ha perdido en aquel beso. Porque el universo siempre había conspirado a favor del amor de Stefan y Elena, como lo hizo miles de años atrás por Silas y Amara. No obstante, a veces, una persona puede estar destinada a más de un amor. Y Elena, no Amara, no Talia, no Katherine… Elena, amaba a Damon con la misma intensidad que en vida había amado Stefan, solo que le había costado más de cien años entenderlo.

Se besan con locura, con pasión. _Una, dos, tres veces_. Hasta que sus pulmones claman aire y sus labios se tornan de un color morado por el frío, la nevada se había intensificado.

- Eres tú quién me hace sentir viva, Damon. _Siempre tú_.- Declara Elena con una sonrisa.- Y al fin te he encontrado de nuevo.-

Y él la vuelve a besar.

* * *

_Un review, para que estas navidades Damon te visite ;)_


End file.
